


Turn ons: Ginger Nuts and History Channel Documentaries

by Lisalicious



Series: GingerPilot Prove Me Wrong AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hux's Fear of Commitment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: It was absurd! They had only been dating two months. Why was he so upset? Why had he obsessed about something as ridiculous as not fucking yet and Poe’s stupid fucking opinion of his sweater vest? Why did he care that it was over? His relationships never lasted. He always ended it. He always got bored or disinterested and he would leave. And he was never this torn up about it. So what was different?Five days have passed since the disaster happened. Hux is at work and his mood is obvious to Doctor Ren, who tries to offer a rather clumsy shoulder to cry on.





	Turn ons: Ginger Nuts and History Channel Documentaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of The Trouble with Sweater Vests and Flight Suits

Hux was sitting in the main room of the shared office space that had been dubbed the Ancient Wing of the University Library. It was a secured space that required a key card to enter, or somebody to unlock the door to allow visitors in. There were ten small desks for the interns, as well as a sitting area for those with research requests. He shared the space with the Librarian in charge of Ancient Texts and Manuscripts, Doctor Benjamin Kylo Organa-Solo, known as Kylo Ren to his interns.

Hux was supposed to be working on his latest research article on battle between the Romans and Carthaginians, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it; the pilot had suggested he research the subject on their second date, and days later he was gushing about the article he was going to write in the specific battle and the stylized tactics used. Poe encouraged it whole heartedly and offered to put on a reenactment. At the time Hux scowled at him, but now he felt like he was about to burst into tears at the thought.

Which was absurd! They had only been dating two months. Why was he so upset? Why had he obsessed about something as ridiculous as not fucking yet and Poe’s stupid fucking opinion of his sweater vest? Why did he care that it was over? His relationships never lasted. He always ended it. He always got bored or disinterested and he would leave. And he was never this torn up about it. So what was different?

He refused to acknowledge or even entertain the idea that he might be in lo-

Doctor Ren entered the office pushing a cart with three wooden crates. Hux knew they contained ancient texts of one sort or another inside containers that were impervious to the water, heat, and rodents. And if he were in his right mind he might be curious which texts Ren had tracked down this time, but he sat there with a glum look on his face.

And that’s when Ren noticed he was there.

“Hey, Huxy!” he greeted over the rattling of the cart. Then he stopped when he saw his office-mate’s face. “You look like shit, Armitage.”

“Thank you for that wonderful appraisal of my appearance, Doctor Ren, but don't you have some ancient texts that you need to catalog and study?”

Kylo blinked at him, but instead of continuing on with his cart he walked over to sit down next to him. Hux huffed a groan.

“You've been down in the dumps for five days, Hux. What gives? Wait... did the pilot dump you?”

“No, he did not dump me. You can't exactly dump a person when the relationship spontaneously combusts right before your eyes.”

“But you broke up. How did it happen?”

“I... I may have started it.”

“Oh, so you dumped him?”

“No. I do not believe I would be sulking this terribly if I had simply dumped him. I... he was going to give me flying lessons. I believed we would be going in the air, and he informed me otherwise. I was upset and I asked him if he was ever planning on having sexual relations with me.”

“You didn't actually say ‘sexual relations’ did you?”

“So what if I did?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Just not the sexiest thing you can say to a guy you want to bang.”

“Jaysis! Are ye twelve?” Hux cringed as he slipped into his native accent. He took a breath and continued in his Received Pronunciation. “Who even uses the word ‘bang’ anymore? Why am I even discussing this with you?”

“Because if you didn't with me, you'd be left discussing it with your cat.”

Hux sighed, but Kylo was right. Even if they had nothing in common and the big oaf had no idea what it meant to dress professionally (today's ensemble consisted of ripped black jeans, a holey shirt worn under a slightly less holey shirt, chains, studded leather, and black sneakers that were held together with staples) Kylo was the only person he even felt remotely familiar enough to discuss anything personal with.

“He ended up insulting my sweater vest.”

Kylo did his best to hold back a snort of laughter.

“He called my look ‘sexless professional.’”

“Hux, I have told you that if you dress like you've never had sex, then you never will.”

“I thought that was going to be the date we, you know, and it wasn't even set up to be romantic.”

“Since when are you into and/or wanting romance?”

He never was, ever. Not once before. But he wanted it from Poe. He wanted everything from Poe. A relationship, romance, and an endless future. And it terrified him.

“Shit, you’re in love, aren’t you?” Hux felt his face start to heat up. “Oh my God, look at you blush! Oh my God! Huxy’s in love!”

“Shut it, you eejit! It doesn't matter what ever my feelings are because it's over... so... so I don't have to worry about getting attached. And I don’t have to… So maybe it's better this way.”

“Ah, Huxy, I’m sure he’ll call.”

Hux wiped his hand over his face.

“Will you please cease and desist with that horrid name! And… if he hasn’t by now, I’m sure he won’t. Now if you don’t mind, let’s please get back to work as usual. You take your books to the clean room and try to decontaminate yourself so you can examine them, and I will go back into my office.”

“You let me know if you actually need to talk, okay, Armitage?” Kylo stood up and went back to his cart. As he pushed it past one of the interns’ desks he stopped. “Here have a cookie. It will help you feel better.”

He tossed the package of cookies to Hux. Hux stared at them.

“Where did these come from?” he asked almost breathless.

“Uh, I don't know. I think one of the kids brought them in yesterday. Why?”

“They're Ginger Nuts. My favorite from back home. They're not available in the US.”

“Huh…well, maybe Rey brought them in.  She’s from the UK.”

Hux felt a mix of confusion and clarity. He was almost certain the cookies had been meant for him…but…that would mean they came from Poe. (The pilot was the only one who had known he even liked them before he told Kylo.) He frowned at the package and went back to his office.

***

A few hours passed. Kylo had taken his cart out for three more loads of crates. A few of the interns had come in for their office hours. Kylo didn’t let his interns handle the ancient texts without him there, so they were sitting at their desks in the main space being general nuisances.

Hux still hadn’t been able to set himself to do the research work that had been inspired by Poe. He wondered if he would ever be able to work on it again.

Then he heard the call signal that they had a visitor.

He didn’t hear the lock click open, but Rey called out, “Come on in, the door is open.” Whoever it was entered the office, and Rey greeted them sweetly. “Hi! Thanks for coming to the Antiquities Department. Do you have an appointment?”

“I… no, I don’t. I was hoping I could see Professor Hux. I checked his condo, but he’s not there. So I thought he might be here.”

It was Poe.

Hux wasn’t aware of standing up and walking towards the door of his office, but he caught himself short of walking out into the lobby. As it was he was already standing in the doorway.

“We haven’t seen Professor Hux yet today,” Finn answered. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not hiding in his office. He tends to do that when we’re stuck out here waiting for Doctor Ren.”

“Says we’re too obnoxious,” Rose agreed. “Like his interns are any better…just because he chose them and Kylo chose us.”

Poe looked like he had something to say when Hux spoke up.

“I am standing right here,” Hux glowered at them. “Just because my student interns decide to spend their time here doing research while you seem to think being in the outer office is an invitation to have a party doesn’t reflect badly upon them or me.”

“Professor, I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it.” Rey only said it to pacify him, but he couldn’t be bothered to lecture the three on respect in a workplace and student/professor professional relationships.

His gaze turned to Poe…who looked as torn up as he felt.

“Armitage, I…” Poe started, but let the words die when Hux held up his hand.

“Perhaps we could have this discussion in my office, instead of out here with the audience.”

Poe looked around at the now quiet interns, who looked like they were trying to look busy and not like they were all set on listening.

“Yeah, not a bad idea,” Poe mumbled as he walked towards Hux’s office.

As he stepped aside to let Poe in, Hux realized the pilot was carrying a box. Hux wondered if this was the customary giving back of personal items that came with break-ups, but he couldn’t remember leaving anything in Poe’s quarters on base.  

“I thought you would call,” Poe said as soon as Hux had the door closed.

“I had the understanding that our...whatever it was...is over.”

“You got the cookies I left for you. I see you’ve eaten half the package. Did you just ignore the note?”

Hux closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll be right back.” He marched out and directly to the interns. “Exactly when were Ginger Nuts delivered, and where is the note that was attached to the package?”

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Rose started as she bit her lip nervously. “See, it was only Thanisson and I here when he dropped them off a couple days ago. You left early that day…and…well, we were hungry. Thanisson said you’d never know, and took the note off. I think he tossed it. I…We’re sorry, sir. If we had known why he left them…”

Hux held up his hand to stop her talking. He walked over to Thanisson’s desk, but there was no sign of any notes, let alone the one Poe left. Hux sighed.

“Rose, you know I expect better of the interns in this office, even if I’m not your direct advisor. Stealing is wrong, no matter the circumstances. I will be speaking to Mr. Thanisson about this. I expect you to broach the subject with Doctor Organa-Solo. I will be asking him about it in the future.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Hux walked back into his office and shut the door behind him again.

“I’m sorry, Poe. I have only had one cookie from the package. The interns have absconded with the rest. As for the note you left? I never saw it; so I haven’t the faintest idea why you’re here, or why you would even expect me to call you when whatever we had between us is obviously over.”

He refused to look at Poe. He knew Poe would have that look, the one that made Hux’s legs feel like jelly, the one that made him want to beg for any form of affection, the one that made him want to say things he’d never said to anyone. So instead he bent over his desk and acted like he was very interested in an article that was part of his current research project.

“I didn’t think it was obviously over. I thought it was a misunderstanding…”

Poe had walked up beside him.

“Yes… well…” Hux didn’t like how shaky his voice sounded. Like he was about to burst into tears.

“Armitage…” There was a hand on his back that he shrugged away.

“Look, it was bound to happen eventually. Let’s just be happy it happened now, and not when things were more invested.”

“I think that’s bull. See I was going to come over here right away and apologize, but then I realized that the only thing I really needed to apologize for was insulting the way you dress yourself, which, by the way, if you didn’t notice I’m kind of into the nerdy professor thing.”

“And just what is your point to that?”

“That you’re trying to push me away for some reason.”

Hux snapped up and glared down at the pilot. “That’s ridiculous!” he hissed. Then he stomped over to the window that looked out at other campus buildings. (Okay, so it wasn’t ridiculous, but it would have been easier for him if Poe just left.)

“It’s not… I’m just trying to figure out why.”

Poe stayed back at the desk this time, apparently giving Hux space.

“Just what is there to figure out?”

Hux knew he was being difficult. He tried to tell himself he didn’t care.

“Well, listen. We’ve been dating for two months. And I’m pretty sure it’s been going well. I know I’ve been enjoying my time with you. And I’m pretty sure you have, too. So what gives? And don’t think for a minute you’re going to convince me that it was simply because we haven’t had sex yet.”

Hux didn’t respond for a long time, and when he finally said anything it wasn’t an answer.

“I would prefer it if you would just leave,” he grimaced when his voice cracked.

“Nope! Not when you sound like that. I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong, and don’t try lying to me!”

Frustrated, Hux slammed his hand down on the window sill so hard it hurt. It hurt because he cut the side of his hand open on the sharp edge of the stone window sill. The next thing he knew Poe had his hand wrapped in the handkerchief he’d given him on their fifth date when the pilot had refused to cancel on him even though he was clearly sick.

Poe guided him over to his desk chair and had him sit with his hand lifted.

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but we should clean it and bandage it up. Is there a first aid kit in the office anywhere?”

“I love you!”

Hux slapped his good hand over his mouth.

“That isn’t exactly what I asked you, but… WHAT?”

Hux left his hand over his mouth as and let his head drop back against the desk chair.

“Fuck…Oh Fuck!...Oooohhh FUCK! I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

And there was his natural accent bleeding through again.

“Uh, yeah... is… is that a problem?”

“I… I didn’t…”

“You didn’t want me to know?”

“I… shit! No, I didn’t.”

Hux looked up at Poe to see the confused expression on his face.

“Okay. That… that’s why you… want to end this?”

“YES!” Hux sobbed. “I don’t… but… I… FUCK!”

And that started water works that Hux didn’t know he was capable of. Damn! What had Poe done to him? He was crying at work. He was crying, period. He was crying because he was in love with the man taking care of his cut hand, but he wanted their relationship to be over.

But… he really didn’t…

He felt the hanky pulled tight around his hand. Then Poe crawled onto the chair with him, straddling his lap, and he pulled Hux into his arms. And Hux allowed it. Allowed the pilot to comfort him. Pressed his face against his shirt. Melted at how he smelled like good cologne and jet fuel. Loved the feel of the fingers in his hair, the hand rubbing his back.

“Hux, ba- er, uh, Ginger… Nut… talk to me.” Poe murmured against his hair. “What’s going on in that brilliant head of yours?”

His breath hitched at almost being called _Babe_ again, and he almost burst out laughing as Poe stumbled through the new thing he’d called him. He tightened his own arms around the pilot and turned his head to the side so he could talk.

“I love ye, Poe, that’s the problem.”

“I… I don’t understand why, though.”

“Because… I’m not the guy who gets invested, but, jaysis fuck, I’m invested in ye.”

Hux felt lips against his neck and shivered. He felt Poe smile against his skin.

“Would it help if I told you I’m invested in you, too?”

“No.”

“Okay. Why?”

“Because eventually ye’re going realize that I’m a neurotic, pretentious arsehole and leave me for the trouble I give ye.”

Poe chuckled. Hux felt outraged and tried to push him off his lap. But Poe only moved his hands to Hux’s face, demanding he look at him.

Poe kissed him, and then pressed his forehead to Hux’s.

“News flash, Ginger Nut, I figured out that you’re a neurotic, pretentious asshole the day I met you. I’m still here. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You... you do?”

“Yeah, I do.” Poe kissed him again. “So, does this mean you’re going to stop trying to self sabotage our relationship?”

“I… yes, Poe, I will try. I’m just… this is so new to me… this… and I…” _I’m afraid._

Poe brushed the wetness from his face with his thumbs. 

“It okay. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere. Now what do you say we get out of here? Maybe go to your place?”

“My place?”

“Yeah.” Poe gave him another soft kiss. “I thought we could go watch that, and see what happens from there.”

He pointed to the box he’d brought in with him.

“YOU DID NOT BRING ME PORN IN THE HOPES OF GETTING IN MY PANTS!”

“Of course not! I brought you a documentary series from the History Channel on ancient naval battles in the hopes of getting in your pants.”

“Oh!” he moaned sadly. “But I still have three hours left of my shift.”

“You’re salaried. You can make it up later.”

Hux stared longingly at the box and what it promised. (Hours of documentaries on his preferred subject, wrapped up naked in a blanket with Poe.) His cheeks flushed.

“But… my schedule…”

“Hux…”

He pushed Poe off of him and reached for the box.

“You’re a terrible influence.”

Poe laughed. Then he offered his hand to help Hux to his feet.

“I am the exact type of influence you need.”

***

That evening Hux found himself nestled against Poe’s naked chest feeling quite content. The last episode on the current disc had ended, but he didn’t move to change it. His lover had fallen asleep, and he was in no hurry to move and risk waking him.

Hux pondered on how he never felt that way before, content just being with his boyfriend. Happy that the man was still in his condo and wouldn’t leave until after breakfast the next morning. Happy that there was the prospect of this happening many times in the future. Happy to have his head on his chest and listen to the thump of his heart beat.

He was happy. All because of a man who wasn’t afraid to prove him wrong.


End file.
